The Things that Happen in Summer Camp
by Mistress Tori
Summary: What chaos Malik,Ryou,& Yugi make when they go to summer camp! And Ryou & Yugi are not naive! -gasp- Espically when they meet 3 guys who r just as or even more crazy! My summary sucks...sorry. But it is good XD
1. Chapter 1

MT: Yay! My first fanfic alone! _ (my first I actually made with my friend) Jim say the line!

Jim: Wait, why the hell am I here?!?!

MT: Cause I can

Jim: Dear god save me! ....MT doesn't own Yugioh

MT: Oh yeah I'll be using the English names because I have trouble using the Japanese names right -___-' but I'll leave Tristan to his original name Honda.

.................................................................................................

Ha. This is the 2nd time I was able to talk the ice-cream man into giving me ice-cream for free.

It is so fun manipulating people.

But it gets boring after awhile when there is no one to laugh with you about it. Everyone has been busy lately, so I been by myself.

Seto and Joey got together near the beginning of summer break. And spend ALL their time together. None of us actual know how 'they' happened...except maybe Ryou. Malik and I learned a very valuable lesson when Seto had a sleepover.....No matter how much you want to prank Seto and Joey in their sleep. DON'T. WALK. INTO. THEIR. ROOM. Let's just say we are scarred for life.

About 3 weeks later Honda, Serenity, and Duke got together. We were all shocked except Ryou and Tea; she was busy painting her nails and humming 'Sexy Back' so she missed all the gasping and mouths failing to the floor (except Seto of course) and Joey fainting. How it happened Ryou explained, since the three couldn't explain themselves especially since Serenity and Honda were trying to revive Joey, is that Serenity loved them both and while Honda and Duke were fighting each other for her love the fell for each other along the way. It was so hard to believe...I mean we knew Duke was bi, but Honda seemed as straight as an arrow. I guess love is a strange, powerful, and a creepy thing.

So, me, Ryou, and Malik have been hanging out alot with each other and we've become really good friends even though we try to kill each other on a weekly basis. It's mostly Malik's fault especially when he decides it's 'Time to Shine'. Bad things happen when it's 'Time to Shine'. Ryou had to go to Egypt to work with his dad about 4 weeks ago. Then Malik got a job two and half weeks ago and has been working nonstop.

Tea is an awesome friend. She stood up for me alot and is really nice and cares about her friends. But then she decided she wanted to be a professional makeup artist. I shuddered. Whenever I'm around her she tries to give me a makeover. And when she's determined nothing can stop her.

I got up and threw away the wrapper and start to head to my empty home. Jii-san* has been very sick and been in the hospital for awhile. So I'm all alone.

........................................................................................................

There is nothing on TV. I am so bored I feel like running outside waving my arms and screaming. But I refrain from that idea. I head into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Since my stomach is basically screaming at me 'FEED ME!!! OR I WILL EAT YOU FROM THE INSIDE OUT!!'

I've learned what the different noises my stomach makes, means. I really need to get a hobby.

I start to dig through the cabinets. Ah, Ramen fast, covenant, and tastes pretty good.

Time to try to find something to watch

"I love you! You love me!-"

I screamed. "NO!! Not Barney! Anything but!" I must save my eyes! I dived onto the sofa. Where is that remote?!?! The purple demon continued to sing evil songs on the TV. I couldn't take it anymore.

And I threw the glass bowl through the TV.

"YES DIE BARNEY!!! YOU-" It dawned on me what I just did, "Shit."

This is now the second time a TV broke in this house. The first time Malik threw the table at the TV when the Teletubbies came on while Ryou was shivering in a corner and whimpering things like 'The have TVs on their stomachs' and 'the sun is a baby'. The Teletubbies are just creepy...I mean why the hell does a sun have a baby face on it?! And it even giggles!!!

"RING! RING"

The sound of our ridiculously loud telephone got me out of musing of why are little kid shows creepy? "I'm getting it. Stop screaming."

The phone continued to scream at me.

"Hello?"

"Yugi! Hi." Tea's loud voice came through the phone.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could hang with me tomorrow?" she asked sweetly

"Hell no." I responded quickly, "I don't want a make-over. I'm a boy for Hermes's sake."

"Oh...I just wanted to go to the mall with you." She said giving me her you feel guilt now tone. It always worked...sadly.

"Fine." I drawled out, "What's the catch?" I asked warily. I knew she was grinning at my defeat.

"Well....I want to buy some outfits for you!" She replied happily.

"So basically you want to dress me up." I sighed.

"Pretty much... and I also want to do your nails!"

"....."

"Don't worry it's not going to be a girly color. And guys with painted nails are in right now." She cried happily and probable was starting two think about what colors to use.

"....Fine. What time?" I asked sadly.

"One; at the food court."

"K. Bye." I hung up the phone and slumped down on the floor. Why does she always get her way with things?!?! Oh yea, it's because I can't say no to people who make me feel guilty!

...........................................................

After probable going to ten stores with Tea and her rambling about what my best color was and that I need some sexy outfits in my wardrobe, which scared me because she got a devilish look on her face like she was going to set me on a date with a stalker or throw me on the streets and tell me to make her money...thank god she wouldn't do that...I think, we finally took a break.

When we entered the food court; we entered chaos.

The place was full of smells from food, perfume, and smelly shoes. The people were dressed in every type of way and color it was like a rainbow exploded here mixed dark colors, there was even one guy in a clown costume and his girlfriend was dressed not as Batgirl or even Robin, but like Batman. The sounds varied from shouting to crying to singing to non-stop chatter of girls who go on talking even though they absolute nothing to talk about with sentences like 'I watched that one show last night' and 'I saw you at the supermarket!.' I am so glad Tea doesn't act like that. What the hell?! I swear I heard a monkey....

We have the weirdest mall.

I turned back to Tea, "I'm going _try_ to get something to eat. Will you try to grab some seats?" I looked over to the lines.....dear god. Wait is what I think I see?! "Tea there are some free seats by the pizza line!! They were hidden off by the line! Hurry I think a gang of hippies saw them!"

"K." Then she took off running to get there first jumping over a few crowded tables in the process.

I looked over to left and saw two girls circling each other and growling....getting seats here is madness.

Okay, time to attempt to get into a line which is more like a mass of vicious people.

Well the Burger King line looked the least like a battle field....

I tried to slink up to the back left area of the thing called a line. But a person saw me and roared.

I backed up quickly before the guy tried to scratch at me.

I headed to the table that Tea managed to get before the hippies; thank god...I didn't want to fight some hungry guy or creepy girl to get someplace to sit.

"I give up." I said with a tired note to it and plopped down on the chair.

"Yea, the lines are really vicious today." She stated and then a twinkle came to her eye, which is never a good sign.

"Can I do your nails now???" She said her eyes gleaming.

Since I knew that if I said no she would probable hunt me down or force me to eat liver, I HATE LIVER, I moaned out, "Fine."

"Yay!" She opened her gigantic purse, I mean that thing is so huge it could hold a cat...a fat cat, and proceed to pull out a bunch of nail-polish. I wonder if she workouts by lifting that purse, that had to weigh a ton. "Okay pick a color!"

I looked over the selections, which had had a _wide_ variety like lime green to chocolate brown. "I guess the dark red or black...you can pick."

A smile lit her face, "K. Let me think...the red would go with your hair but the black is really in right now..." After a few moments of consideration. "The red!"

"So, anything new with you?" I asked

"Well I'm doing summer classes on fashion, make-up, and hair." She replied happily.

"I thought you only wanted to do make-up stuff."

"I do, but you have to learn what type of style and colors go with clothes and same goes with hair. And also a person face structure has a lot to do with it too." She replied without looking up from painting my nails.

"I didn't know it was that complicated." I answered truthfully. I mean, I always though it was just put make-up on the person and make them look decent.

"It doesn't surprise me that though like that; mostly people take it for granted. Done with one hand!" She looked away and blushed. "Oh and I met this guy there. He's doing the fashion course." She said softly.

My eyebrow lifted. "And he's not gay?"

"Not every guy into fashion is GAY!" she growled at me

I just started at her.

"Trust me, I know he's not gay." She sighed

"I believe you." Tea was really good at understanding people and had a talent for knowing about people; which sometimes wasn't a good thing, especially when she is in a devilish, plotting mood.

My stomach gurgled which meant something along the lines, 'I'm getting hungry and if you don't feed me in an hour and half I will make you throw up'. My stomach is evil.

"My stomach is mad at me."

"Your stomach has issues." She said knowing by the different strange situations my stomach has put us in, "But don't worry Malik is coming soon and he can always get through the evil crowds victoriously."

I stared at her for a few seconds. "Wait...Malik's coming?!?!"

"Yup."

"But, what about his work?" I asked shocked because he has been so busy that he has circles under his eyes.

"His boss gave him a half day since he's been working so hard. Oh, sorry that I forgot to tell you." she said starting on my second coat.

"Hello my minions." said a voice from behind me.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear...."

"Hi Malik!" Tea said, looking up from my hand.

He sat next to me _on_ the table. He grinned at me, "You still love me though!" I just stared at him with 'that's what you think look'. Then he looked over, " Hey Te- why is Yugi getting his nails painted?" He asked smirking at me.

"Because.... I promised Tea." I said sadly and of course he snickered. Then my stomach decided to tell me time was almost up by three grumbles and a gurgle.

"Well, I'll go get some food before Yugi's stomach does some thing to him..." And with that Malik got up.

"Wait Malik," Tea said with a glint in her eyes. He turned around and grinned evilly when he saw Tea's eyes...dammit. "Let's have a war." She asked grinning.

And with that Malik went up on another table by the pizza line thing and leaped up diving in the crowd.

After about ten minutes Malik emerged from the crowd covered in scrapes and one or two bruises. His white shirt also had a couple stains on it. And he was holding two boxes of pizza. A competitive gleam in his eyes.

"I'll go get some napkins." I sighed getting up. The always made such a mess.

After five minutes, without getting run down by wild kids or in the middle of someone else fight, I came back with a haul of about forty napkins and only one scratch.

What I saw was a flurry of movement as the two swallowed pieces of pizza in a couple of giant bites and sometimes taking a quick drink of water next to them. Spilling water and letting tomato sauce fly everywhere in the process which also included landing in my hair. Each with a crazy look in their eyes.

I stood there in shock. Even my stomach stopped complaining; it was shocked too.

I never have seen them so vicious before in one of their wars. It looked like if anyone interrupted they would not only bite their head off but tie that person up and throw that person into the wall.

They were making so much noise stuffing food in their mouths and growling and snarling at each other that they have attracted an audience of onlookers. Some looked scared, a bunch were taking bets, and there was cheering.

I turned to the person taking the bets, "You do know I get some of the money."

"Why would I give any to you?" He sneered.

"Because if I broke up the fight then the bets would be useless and you'd have to give back the money." I smirked at him.

He paled and then scoffed at me. "Like you could stop that. They look like they could kill."

"Yes if anyone tried to stop them they would be severely hurt." He smiled in triumph but then I continued, "But I know their weaknesses." I smiled devilishly at him. I quite good at that even though I have the whole cute look thing going on.

He stared at me, opened his mouth, and then closed it. After a couple of seconds he moaned out, "Fine." in defeat.

I smiled sweetly at him and turned back to the battlefield of my friend. After the hour was over Tea cried out in triumphed. I looked at the ticket guy and he slowly creep forward with a look of agony on his face.

"Here." He bemoaned in defeat and handed me two hundreds. I raised my eyebrow at him. He moaned and handed me two fifties.

I grinned.

He moaned again thinking about his loss of three hundred dollars.

"You fail! I ate ten of twelve pieces of pizza! You only ate nine!" Then she proceeded to dance around the table singing the Numa Numa.

I sat down next to the sulking Malik eating some of the left-over pizza so my stomach would be pleased. I handed him some napkins since he had cheese and sauce not only on his clothe but his hair, on his shoes, and all over his face.

"For a thin girl Tea can eat, ALOT." He grumbled and then turned to Tea, "Aren't you girls suppose to be anorexic?"

Thank god she was to busy singing and dancing to hear him....or someone I knew I'd be caught in the middle of their fight.

He started to open his mouth but I cut him off, "If you don't say anything I'll buy you some jewelry."

"Deal." He grinned, thinking about it he added, "Make it a necklace."

After Tea finally thought she had done enough laps around the table to have a complete victory dance she sat back down. Then proceeded to open the purse that could eat a cat and pulled out a magazine.

"Do you want to bet about how much she has in her purse?" Malik said obviously wanting to compete...again.

"No....and I really don't want to know how much and what she has in there...."

We both shivered at this thought.

Tea's squeal brought us out of our dark thoughts of what might lie inside that purse.

"What?"

"I was reading an article on Pegasus AND he's made a new line of clothing!!"

"Let me guess most of it is pink dresses, and bows are being used?" Malik drawled.

"Are you interested into the new line too?" She questioned, not hearing my snickering.

"No." He smiled

"Pegasus is awesome; he's stylish, graceful, has lovely hair, and rich...I would love to date him." She said dreamily.

We stared at her in fear and shock for five minutes straight.

"Well that would never happen since he is obviously gay." I said, after being the first pulled out of Malik's and my stupor.

"Well you never know he might be bi...." she said, looking down.

Malik got up and stood up on the table, which is of course the norm in this mall so no one really noticed. I wonder what he's up to now...it turned out I didn't have long to wonder.

"GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY," everyone in the food court including the employees turned to stare or glare or even look dreamily at him. After a few seconds of waiting, he continued. "PEGASUS LIKES GIRLS!!!!!!"

After about ten seconds, the chaos following that sentence ensued. Grown men were crying, people were throwing up, the exits were cramped with people fleeing in terror, and people were running around screaming looking for a place to hide.

After a few minutes we were the only ones left in the food court and around that vicinity.

He jumped down from the table, "I think I proved my point." And he then proceeded to start eating a pretzel from the table next to us.

........................................................................................................

I need to stop stuffing popcorn down my throat like a flood going through a tiny town when I'm watching Disney movies.

They're just so addicting. I mean they're fried corn kernels! Plus, a Disney movie as an added bonus.

To bad Malik and Ryou weren't here. We had movie night once every week and we all love watching Disney movies but of course Malik would never admit that. Personally I think his favorite is 'Addlin' and 'The Little Mermaid'.

"RING, RING!" The phone began to sing screamo.

"Why must you scream!?"

It didn't respond and chose to ignore the question and continue screaming. I glared at the phone and I swear I saw it glare back. I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yugi?" I smiled.

"Who else would it be Jii-san?"

".............Your stomach who finally took control of your body."

I laughed. "Your right it could have been. So what's up with you?"

"Well.....you remember my friend that I worked in Egypt with, that now has alot of money?"

I took a moment to remember. "Ah, yeah I remember. What about him?"

"Well he has opened up his own summer camp and..." I could tell he was smiling, "I talked him into to letting you and one of your friends go without having to pay for the plane trip or the camp."

I gaped. "I didn't know you where so conniving."

"Where did you think you got it from?"

I thought this over....it made sense.

"Anyways the tickets will be sent to the house and all the information for the plane trip and camp is included."

"Wo-" I started but was cut off.

"I got to go Yugi the nurse is coming and she's going to try and stuff that thing the call meatloaf down my throat."

"K. Thank you Jii-san. Bye." I smiled and then added, "Good luck with the nurse."

I heard him shuddered and then I hung up the phone.

After a few seconds I realized who I wanted to bring with me.

Malik.

I started to dial his number.

.......................................................................................

MT: Yay! I'm finished!

Jim: Good. Can I leave now?

MT: After...............you watch a whole episode of BARNEY!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Jim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Please review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I suppose to be finished with this like four weeks ago -___-' Writers block is a terrible thing

..........................................................

MT: SCHOOL IS HERE!!! –Sobs-

Jim: Dam MT you tears have covered the floor! And wet my socks! You idiot!

MT: I'M SORRY I'M NOT SMART LIKE YOU AND WISHES MATH WOULD DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!!! –Sobs again-

Jim: O_o It's okaayyyyy.....oh yeah MT you forgot to write that Jii-san means grandpa....

MT runs into the kitchen to eat icecream and cake

Jim: -___- I wondered if it's her time of month ......oh yeah MT doesn't own Yugioh

.........................Malik's POV..................................

_Yes! All the treasure is mine! I rule the world and I am sexy!_

"_King Malik." I looked away from the hoard of gold in my throne room, one of many, and looked at my servant who was dressed.... as a pink bunny._

"_Why are you dressed as a bunny?"_

"_Don't you remember you wanted all the servants to dress like rabbits because Seto Kaiba is coming over soon and he's afraid of rabbits, or bunnies as you call it?" _

"_Nope. I don't remember, but it sounds like something I would say." I started to imagine the terror on his face when he's surrounded by bunny people and they're all following him trying to help him. I think I'll put some bunnies in his bed while he's asleep so in the morning he wakes up to fluffy, cute, terror! Bwhahahaha!_

"_What I started to say before is, that the gold statue you asked to be made is complete, and was put in your room." Then she turned and left the room._

_IT'S DONE!!!_

_I ran back to my room almost running over some people in the process. Slowly opening the enormous black oak wood doors, I stepped into my dark room. And turned on the lights._

_There it is! It's so beautiful! And looks completely alike!_

_My lovely gold statue of, pikachu._

"Ring! Ring!"

I moaned realizing it wasn't real, but only a dream! Soooo tirrreddd. I got up; my pokemon PJ's sticking in weird angles on my body, and attempted to walk over to the phone almost tripping over my own feet and shoes, on the floor, in the process.

"Hello? This better be good." I said yawing.

"HI MALIK!" Yugi basically screamed in my ear excitement ringing in his voice.

"YUGI! You woke me up from my bea- I mean sleep!"

"Beauty Sleep?"

"Yes. I MEAN NO!" I was really annoyed now. "In the name of Ra," I look over to the clock and an anime vein sprouted, "YUGI ITS ONE IN THE MORNING! I HAVE TO WORK!"

"BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS!" He shouted in my ear.

My poor ears. I need them to do stuff, like listen to my boss say he's giving me my paycheck and the poor tormented screams of my victims, especially if it's Yugi....because right now I want to drown him. I'll just buy Yugi's Jii-san a cat to replace him. I think he'll take a cat. If not, a dog then. That'll be a good replacement.

"We're going to summer camp! For free!" He said in a _loud_ happy tone.

I bet he's dancing around the room now as we speak.

"Where is it?" I asked sort of intrigued. I mean free, who doesn't want that? Free place to crash, free food, no stupid boss, and more people to torment; this sounds good.

"I don't know."

"DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!"

I sneezed. And Yugi also sneezed over the phone.....

"Well I know who owns it....."

I responded with an anime fall. "YOU MORON! IT'S ONE IN THE MORNING AND YOU GOT ME UP AND, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT! YOU COULD'VE WAITED TILL MORNING YOU BAKA!!!"

"Nah, I needed to tell you now."

"I'm going to kill you. You know that right?" I said calmly.

"Nope! You love me to much!" He replied happily not noticing the venom dripping in my voice.

I hung up the phone.

And screamed.

My landlady is probable not happy.

..........................Ryou POV.......................

The sun was relentless at beating its rays down upon us while we worked. I was surprised after all these days working in the sun I was still as white as before I came to Egypt.

It probable had to do with my overprotective father, when it came to your health, who made me wear 90spf sun lotion. I sighed.

Maybe if I had a tan I would look manlier................but somehow I doubt it.

I mean Malik had a tan but it didn't help any....plus he wears shirts that show his mid-drift. That definitely doesn't help.

I wonder what Malik and Yugi are up to now, probable causing a lot of noise.

"Ryou come, it's lunch time." My father called from behind me.

"Coming." I turned and walked back to our small tent.

Dad was pouring the tea when I got in. I wiped my face and hands on a rag and sat down on one of two tiny, uncomfortable chairs. My dad put the tea and a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches on the table, also tiny and bright, _bright_ green, and we ate in silence.

I wasn't used to living with someone. Even thought he is my father, I rarely see him because of his work so I was used to living alone; except when Malik burst into my house dragging Yugi with him. It is always chaotic, loud, and more often than not, stuff got broken....but also fun. So I got used to them staying over....._especially_ when Malik started coming four or five days out of _every_ week, usually Yugi being dragged about three of those days, or maybe he comes on his own free will. I'm not really sure.

I still have no idea how or when Malik got a spare key TO MY HOUSE!

"Are you okay Ryou?"

Oh, my face must have looked really pissed off.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled to prove my point.

"Ryou I'm going to be frank with you. I know you're not really enjoying yourself."

"That's no-" I was cut off by my father continuing.

"It is, and you know it. You love Egypt and its past," I nodded. He smiled and started up again, "but this not you want to be doing right now. And let's face it I'm not very entertaining."

I nodded again. He frowned and turned away.

After getting over that little miff he turned back. "I got a surprise for you."

I opened my mouth to protest.

"Don't worry it won't be like the last present." He said embarrassed.

"So it's not a love sick camel that licked me whenever I'm in a ten foot radius?" He grinned sheepishly. "Which was a male camel that always wore a pink ribbon on it's tail and scared people away when they got close to me by spitting, trying to bite them, and make a weird guttural noise."

My dad was as red as the inside of a watermelon, blushing with embarrassment.

After collecting himself, "No it's not. You're going to like this."

"Go on." I said.

...................................Yugi's POV....................................................

I woke up full of energy, dashing down the stairs into the kitchen signing 'Yellow

Submarine'....I really don't know how the beetles got in my head.

But after about fifteen minutes all my energy was gone and if someone walked into my kitchen, which would be really weird because it would be a) a thief, b) a stalker, c) a crazy person, or d) Malik, they would think I was turning into a zombie.

I neeedddd coffeeee.

After pouring creamer and five cubes of sugar in my coffee, I was good to go.

I got addicted to coffee at Ryou's house since we crashed there so many times. Ryou had black coffee in the morning and tea in the afternoon....probable had something to do with that he's British.

And we didn't even attempt to wake up Malik. It was basically impossible to get him up, but the one time we did, we will never do again.

It was horrible, first he just looked a little grumpy, but then he gave us a look that said run for your lives which we did since he started chasing us around with a frying pan, an _iron _frying pan, in one hand and a ladle in the other. But then after about eight minutes straight of running up and down the house for our lives he just blacked out, when he woke up again he didn't remember a thing.....

Ryou and I have theorized that at certain points in time Malik is controlled by a demon, one of those times being that accident. It would explain a lot of stuff...like sometimes in the middle of something, a deep, gruff but yet smooth evil laughter would escape Malik's throat that definitely was not his, he has a more feminine evil laughter than that, since we have heard his evil laughter many times, and he remembers nothing about it afterwards.

One day we will learn how to be exorcist and save poor Malik.

After pouring myself a bowl of cereal, Apple Jacks of course, I headed into the living room, my fluffy slippers slapping quietly against the wood floor.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TV!?!?" Oh, yeah, I broke it......oppise.

I guess I'll have to eat at the table, sadly. I hope I'm gone by the time Jii-san comes home. I do not want to see his face when he sees the TV is broken...again. I shuddered.

For a small man, he can look very big and menacing when he is really pissed. When Joey broke the satellite for the TV, I really don't know he did it, since it's on top of the _roof_; I swear I saw the old man breathing fire at him.

...............................................

I was unlocking the door with $500 in my pocket, after coming home after my trip from the arcade where I made kids cry because they kept losing against me and having to pay me because they lost their bets, when the mail lady finally came at, SIX O' CLOCK!!!

That mail lady.....

She always comes at _all_ different times...once she arrived in the neighborhood at 2:00 in the morning blaring rap music. Another time at 10:00 pm she went racing down the road and knocked over five mailboxes on my street; thank god it wasn't ours. She wears these huge glasses that are pink, and this green sweater that has like twenty pictures of cats. And sometimes.....you can hear her crackle as she drives down the road.

Yup, I have a crazy mail lady.

I crashed on the couch and started to sort through the mail.

2 bills

10 credit card advertisements

1 letter for grandpa

Oh, a letter for me.

I opened the mail, getting a paper cut of course, I saw two plane tickets. Oh wow, the stuff is here already.

I started to look through the other papers, containing the info on the trip and the camp and saw.....that the plane trip was........tomorrow.

Shit.

Why did I get it today and not a week in advance?! Why Jii-san?! Why?!

I better start packing. Now where does Jii-san keep the suitcases? I think we have one...

I've looked everywhere for it!!! Where is the suitcase?!?!?

It dawned on me.....I did not check Jii-san's room.

I've never been in here...whenever I got close to the door Jii-san would pop out of nowhere and give me a glare that would even unnerve Seto Kaiba.

Dear Ra, what was in there?!?!

I slowly approached the door, which wasn't closed all the way, and pushed it open. I creped in the pitch black room....

I groped around the walls trying to find the dam light switch. Here! I switched on the light. After a couple of seconds my eyes finally adjusted....

I screamed.

On the bed, shelves, desk, and dresser were....Care Bear....and there was just one my Little Pony on his bed surrounded by all Care Bear plushies.

After a few minutes I finally got over my stupor. The room was actually pretty cool besides the stuffed bears and that pony toy thing. It was painted a light blue and had different types of Egyptian artifacts around the room. But I was still a bit freaked out, it felt like all those black beady eyes were staring at me.

I headed quickly to the closest to get this over with since I had a feeling something in a little while will leap from under the bed and attack me...and normal all my stomach feelings come true.

I opened the closet and had to leap back quickly since a pile of stuff came pouring out of the closet, at me. There was so much stuff on the floor it looked like a big anthill times ten. I didn't spot the suitcase in the pile, which was probable a good thing because if it came flying out of the closet like the other stuff I would probable been hit and knocked out, and it would take me forever to dig it out from under all this crap.

I looked up and saw it on the shelf which was up high....curse my shortness.

Wait how did Jii-san even get it up there?!? He's shorter than me!

I decided to make use of the pile of crap and find something to stand on. I grabbed a couple of big hardcover books, some who were written in ancient Egyptian, and made a stack of them. I cautiously got up on the stack, waited for a few seconds to see if it would give, and then reached for the suitcase.

I was still to short.

I wounded up being able to reach it when I stood on my tip-toes. I grabbed it and pulled it down, and then the stack decided it was tired and it was time to give way. I came crashing down my head landing on a sneaker, my butt on something pointy, and the suitcase right next to me. Thank god it didn't fall on me.

I spoke too soon...a plastic bowl fell on my stomach. It hurt.

...............................................

After packing I tired to remember if I forgot something.....

My swim-trunks!

It wasn't in the drawer; I always keep everything in the same place. Something tells me Malik was behind this....

Last time Malik took all my socks....I never found them. I had to buy more.

................................

After three hours I finally found my trunks. It was under the kitchen sink in an empty vinegar cleaner bottle. And to put a cherry on top of the cake....there was a bra inside my trunks.

Where the hell did Malik get a bra?!?!

You know what I don't even what to know.

After I finally finished packing, ate, and was ready for bed it was ten...oh shit Malik. He doesn't know!

I dialed him up.

........................Malik's POV.....................

I got my paycheck today!!!!! I was dancing up the steps, in the house, and into kitchen while grabbing a soda from the counter and not tripping over my dancing feet. I consider that an accomplishment.

I finally have a chance to relax and unwind. Take a nice hot shower, maybe watch a little TV. Hopefully something funny will be on, so I can laugh people doing stupid things.

Yeah, a shower sounds nice. I headed up the stairs and walked into the bathroom. I took off all my jewelry; I have a lot. Shrugged off my jacket and stripped of my shirt which relieved my awesome tanned admen. Started on my belt and-

RING! RING! (Ha! You didn't get anymore! :D and yes he's full of himself. Okay I'm going away now)

Stupid telephone. Walking over to the phone I tripped over a comic book, which turned out to be Yugi's; I think he put it there just to spite me.

"Hello?" I grumbled

"Hi Malik."

"Yugi? Why are you talking so softly?"

"I found out about the trip.."

"Yeah! Go on. I need to know when to tell the boss I'm going quit and-"

"The plane trip is tomorrow." He barely whispered out.

"Wait what?"

"It's tomorrow."

"YUGI!!!" I shouted and looked at my watch, "IT'S TEN TWENTY!! AND YOU TELL ME THIS NOW?!?!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I JUST FOUND OUT TODAY!!!"

My poor ears. My horse throat...

"Well what should pack and when should I meet you at the airport?" I said finally, not wanting a scream match.

We do it too much anyways....I wonder if we've damaged our throats by now.

"Pack light clothes and swim trucks. It's hot there. We meet at the airport at five....and don't forget to bring your calming pills. I don't you terrorize people on the first day there. K, bye."

I went to grab my suitcase and realized he never told me where we're going....

.............................................................

Jim: Well I think I'll be leaving now...- tries to make a quick escape-

MT: WAIT!!!!

Jim: What?

MT: ....I don't remember....

Jim: -____- Good job –turns away again to leave-

MT: Ummm –glomps-

Jim: O_o I'm suffocating

MT: :D Please review! Reviews are lovely....I will stare at you in till you review!!!

Jim: You can only stare at them till they leave the page, so doesn't really work...and will you get off me now!?!?

MT: NO –stares at the reader-

Jim: -______-'

Oh yeah any suggestions to the story are wanted


End file.
